Pensamientos
by Lu1
Summary: K+K Hay sentimientos que guardamos para nosotros pero que en algún momento explotan y....., hice una pequeñas modificaciones, espero que les guste


**Pensamientos**

Era un día perfectamente normal en el dojo kamija, Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa, Yahiko estaba entrenando con Kaoru, pero esta ultima estaba particularmente distraída, se notaba que algo o alguien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, esto obviamente estaba exasperando a Yahiko

**Yahiko: hey busu grito, esta escuchando lo que te estoy dicien****do**

**Kaoru: aahh, si, si Yahiko, estas mejorando cada día sigue así**

**Yahiko: es el colmo Kaoru, hace media hora que estoy tratando de llamarte la atención y tu no das señales de hacerme caso, ni siquiera me has gritado cuando te dije busu**

**Kaoru: ohh, lo siento Yahiko, creo que estoy un poco distraída, será mejor que sigas entrenando tu solo por hoy, yo voy a salir para despejarme un rato**

Yahiko no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Kaoru ya se había puesto en marcha.

**Kenshin: A donde vas Kaoru dono, pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, pensé que estabas entrenando con Yahiko**

**Kaoru: así era, pero me dieron ganas de salir un rato y no se a que hora regrese, tal vez vaya a visitar a Tae, nos vemos luego Kenshin**

Kaoru necesitaba estar sola, los últimos días había estado muy distraída, y el único pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza era él, su rorouni, lo amaba tanto, se enamoro de él casi en el primer momento, pero estaba segura de que su amor no era correspondido, que él solo la veía como una pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida, tal vez como una hermana, pero como una mujer que ama y que quiere se amada, y eso la estaba matando lentamente, hacía todo lo posible por tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento, pero cada vez que lo veía, que le sonreía, ohh como adoraba su sonrisa, se enamoraba cada vez más de él, inevitablemente sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, hizo un intento vano de contenerse, pero no pudo, y la lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus rostro.

A lo lejos alguien observaba a Kaoru, era Kenshin había recordado que tenia que comprar tofu, por lo que salió a comprarlo, en el camino vio a Kaoru, cuando se iba a acercar se percato de que ella estaba llorando y sus ojos expresaban una profunda pena, cuando observo esta escena, sintió como algo se le desquebraja por dentro, no podía soportar verla en ese estado, no a ella, y una inmensa angustia lo embargo ya que no sabía cual era el motivo por el que Kaoru estaba así y no sabía si él tenía el derecho de preguntarle que le sucedía después de todo el solo era un rorouni que ella había acogido en su hogar sin importarle su pasado, ella significaba todo para él, poco a poco se había enamorado de ella, casi ni se había dado cuenta, lo supo el día que se marcho a Kyoto, realmente le dolió dejarla y cuando ella fue a buscarlo junto a Yahiko tuvo deseos de abrazarla de decirle que la había extrañado, pero se contuvo, él no podía demostrar sus sentimientos, ya que él no merecía ser amado por una persona tan extraordinaria como ella, se conformaba con estar a su lado, verla sonreír, protegerla, sí él solo se tenía que conformar con eso.

Kaoru aun con lágrimas en los ojos se percato de que estaba siendo observada y esa persona era Kenshin, él estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, observándola fijamente y en su mirada se notaba cierta tristeza, por un momento dudo en acercarse, pero opto por secar su rostro e intentar poner su mejor sonrisa y dirigirse hacía donde se encontraba él.

**Kaoru: Kenshin que estás haciendo aquí, pensé que aun seguirías lavando la ropa**

**Kenshin: hai Kaoru dono, lo que pasa es que recordé que debía comprar tofu para la comida así que le pedí a Yahiko que terminara con la ropa, oh**

**Kaoru: ya veo, supongo que te detuviste cuando me viste, hace cuánto tiempo que estas ahí parado**

**Kenshin: ano, yo**

Kenshin estaba nervioso, no podía pensar con claridad, él quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, porque estaba llorando, pero….

**Kaoru: Kenshin, Kenshin**

La voz de Kaoru lo aparto de sus pensamientos

**Kaoru: me vas a responder o te vas a quedar ahí parado**

**Kenshin: oh, gomen Kaoru dono, la verdad es que estoy aquí desde hace más de 10 minutos, pero no me pareció prudente molestarle, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien**

**Kaoru: arigato, pero no era necesario, solo quería desahogarme un poco, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y siento que ya no puedo manejarlas**

Le respondió Kaoru con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar, ella no quería preocupar a Kenshin, ya que él no podía ayudarla, no de la forma que ella necesitaba

**Kenshin: Kaoru dono, si yo puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en decírmelo, estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, ya que yo te debo mucho, más de lo que te imaginas.**

Por alguna razón estas palabras exasperaron a Kaoru, él le estaba diciendo que se sentía en deuda con ella, a caso era porque ella le había dado un techo, comida, acaso creía que ella hacía todo eso por lastima, no eso era el colmo, ella no podía aceptar eso

**Kaoru:** **BAKA**, porque dices que estas en deuda conmigo, crees que tienes la obligación de ayudarme porque vives en mi casa, crees que lo que hago por ti es por lastima, **TU** no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, ya no se podía contener las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, no entiendes que todo lo que hago es porque yo, yo ** AI**** SHITERU KENSHIN**

Al darse cuenta de que le había revelado sus sentimiento, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo.

Kenshin estaba shock, ella estaba llorando, había mal interpretado sus palabras, pero ella, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, no eso no podía ser, ella no podía amarlo, no a él, debía estar soñando, queria moverse pero no podía, sus piernas no le respondía, y veía como poco a poco ella se iba alejando de él sin mirar para atrás, un miedo enorme lo embargó, comprendió entonces que la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para ser feliz y por sus temores estaba corriendo el riesgo de perderla, no, no quería que eso pasará, sentía la inmensa necesidad de ser egoísta, de pensar en su felicidad junto a la mujer que amaba, tenía que ir tras ella, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, sin darse cuanta empezó a correr.

Le había dicho que lo amaba y él no había dicho nada, bueno en realidad no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar ante tal revelación, pero ni siquiera había ido tras ella, por un lado se reprochaba por haberle dicho lo que sentía, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviada, había guardado tanto tiempo ese sentimiento que la estaba ahogando, pero ahora como lo vería a la cara, no quería verlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, no tenía idea de cómo iba a actuar, sabía que las cosas ya no serían iguales, probablemente el la tratara igual o tal ves la haría con lastima, no su lastima era lo ultimo que ella quería, eso no lo podría soportar.

Al fin la encontró, estaba sentada a la orilla del rió.

**Kenshin: Kaoru **

Ella se voltio, sus ojos estaban llorosos, ella estaba asombrada él la había llamado por su nombre, sin el maldito dono que tanto odiaba, solo podía atribuir esto a que él se sentía culpable por no corresponder sus sentimiento y quería ser amable con ella

**Kaoru: no quiero tu lastima Kenshin, no me humilles de esa manera, se que tú nunca me podrás corresponder, es más no tenia planeado decirte lo que sentía, solo paso, así que te lo repito por favor no me trates con lastima, eso me lastima mucho, tratemos de seguir como hasta hora.**

**Kenshin: "¿Por qué siempre tenía que suponer las cosas?, ella ya le había soltado todo un discurso y no lo dejaba hablar" él  solo sonrío, Kaoru, por favor déjame hablar, desde que llegaste a mi vida o más bien yo llegue a la tuya como lo quieras tomar, algo cambio dentro de mi, y cada día que pasaba tú te ibas convirtiendo en el centro de mi mundo, todo giraba alrededor de ti, pero la sombra de mi pasado siempre estaba presente, sabes muchas veces pensé en marcharme, en desaparecer de tu vida para no arriesgarte, pero no fui capaz, solo imaginar no volverte a ver era demasiado terrible.**

Kaoru lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, no sabía que pensar, ha dando quería llegar diciéndole todas esas cosas, iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo

**Kenshin: ****AI SHITERU KAORU, te amo con toda la fuera de mi corazón y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado si tu me lo permites.**

**Kaoru: es verdad lo que me estás diciendo, tú realmente me quieres**

**Kenshin: sí Kaoru, te amo más que a mi vida, pero nunca te lo dije porque me sentía indigno de ti, pero hoy comprendí que no puedo seguir viviendo atormentado por mi pasado toda la vida.**

Luego de decir esto la abrazo de la misma forma que cuando se despidió de ella antes de partir a Kyoto, pero esta vez era diferente, ella correspondía dulcemente el abrazo y no era una despedida si no un nuevo comienzo para lo dos, se separaron un poco y sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente hasta encontrarse, fue un beso lento, tierno, lleno de sentimiento, ninguno de los dos queria que terminase, querían registrar cada instante en su mente para siempre, pero sabían que ese solo era el primero de muchos besos, después de todo, aun tenían toda una vida para estar juntos.

**FIN**

Espero que les gustara mi fic, es mi primer intento y no me ha salido tan bien como queria, lo he editado un poco  gracias a las sugerencia de Koneko-dono y Kailil el Angel Diabolico, arigato chicos.

Please cualquier sugerencia, critica y comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos

Lu


End file.
